Los Santos Rock Radio
Los Santos Rock Radio (102.3) is a radio station that plays classic rock and pop rock in Grand Theft Auto V, and is hosted by Kenny Loggins (but is referred to as Captain Loggins in-game). Loggins also lends his singing voice to the radio sting as well as one of his hit songs. The whole radio station seems to be based on a cruise or a boating journey which may be a reference to the yacht rock genre which Loggins, Michael McDonald, and Robbie Dupree are a part of. Tracklist *Billy Squier - Lonely Is the Night (1981) *Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band - Hollywood Nights (1978) *Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band - Night Moves (1976) *Chicago - If You Leave Me Now (1976) *Def Leppard - Photograph (1983) *Don Johnson - Heartbeat (1986) *Elton John - Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting (1973) *Foreigner - Dirty White Boy (1979) *Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street (1978) *Greg Kihn Band - The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) (1981) *Julian Lennon - Too Late for Goodbyes (1984) *Kenny Loggins - I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man) (1984) *Phil Collins - I Don't Care Anymore (1982) *Queen - Radio Ga Ga (1984) *Robert Plant - Big Log (1983) *Simple Minds - All the Things She Said (1985) *The Small Faces - Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake (1968) *Steve Winwood - Higher Love (1986) *Stevie Nicks - I Can't Wait (1985) *The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You (1977) *The Doobie Brothers - What a Fool Believes (1978) *The Cult - Rain (1985) *Steve Miller Band - Rock'n Me (1976) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One and PC versions *Alannah Myles - Black Velvet (1989) *Belinda Carlisle - Circle in the Sand (1988) *Boston - Peace of Mind (1976) *Broken English - Comin' On Strong (1987) *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son (1969) *Harry Chapin - Cat's in the Cradle (1974) *Humble Pie - 30 Days in the Hole (1972) *Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son (1976) *Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone (1986) *Mountain - Mississipi Queen (1970) *Pat Benatar - Shadows of the Night (1982) *Starship - We Built This City (1985) *Survivor - Burning Heart (1986) *Yes - Roundabout (1972) *ZZ Top - Gimme All Your Lovin' (1983) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Cheap Trick - Surrender (1978) *Crowded House - It's Only Natural (1991) *Eddie Money - Take Me Home Tonight (1986) *Golden Earring - Radar Love (1973) *Kenny Loggins - I'm Alright (1980) *Kenny Rogers and The First Edition - Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In) (1967) *Kiki Dee - Star (1981) *Michael McDonald - Blink Of An Eye (1993) *Paul Weller - Round And Round (1992) *Ram Jam - Black Betty (1977) *Rare Earth - Get Ready (1970) *Robbie Dupree - Steal Away (1980) *Robert Lamm - Sleeping In The Middle Of The Bed (Again) (1990) *Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel - Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me) (1975) *Stevie Nicks - Sable On Blond (1983) *Small Faces - Tin Soldier (1967) *Steve Miller Band - Take the Money and Run (1976) *The Cult - Lil' Devil (1987) *The Cult - Wild Flower (1987) *The Prime Movers - Strong As I Am (1986) Gallery LSRR.jpg|Los Santos Rock Radio billboard LSRRPoster.png|The poster in Jimmy's room Lossantosrockradio.png Trivia *Jimmy De Santa has a Los Santos Rock Radio poster on his bedroom wall. However, ironically, he doesn't like the station because of what he calls the "old people music." *This is Michael De Santa's and Patrick McReary's favorite radio station. *"Rock'n Me" by the Steve Miller Band is incorrectly listed as "Take the Money and Run", another song by the Steve Miller Band, in the game's digital manual. This has been fixed in the credits for the enhanced version. *"Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake" by The Small Faces was featured in the first GTA V trailer, "Radio Ga Ga" by Queen was featured in Michael's trailer, and "I Can't Wait" by Stevie Nicks was featured in the Xbox 360 trailer. This makes Los Santos Rock Radio the station which has the most songs in trailers, with Radio Mirror Park in second. *This could possibly be Trevor Philips' second favourite radio station, as it plays inside his trailer, his meth lab and Floyd's Apartment. *This radio station can be heard playing in the Fire Stations around Los Santos. *Nine of the station's songs play according to what happens in the story. Michael listens to the song "I Don't Care Anymore" by Phil Collins on his iFruit phone during the mission, "Father/Son." All the Things She Said" by Simple Minds will play after Michael saves Jimmy and catches Franklin when he jumps off the yacht in "Father/Son," "What a Fool Believes" by the Doobie Brothers will briefly play during "Crystal Maze" before Trevor angrily changes the station, "Radio Ga Ga" by Queen will play after Michael has escaped from the police in "Dead Man Walking, "Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake" by the Small Faces will play after Franklin assassinates Jackson Skinner in "The Vice Assassination", "Night Moves" by Bob Seger will play if the player returns to Sandy Shores from Paleto Bay as Michael in the "Paleto Score Setup, "If You Leave Me Now" by Chicago automatically plays in Trevor's Bodhi when he is forced to return Patricia Madrazo to her husband in "Monkey Business," "Dirty White Boy" by Foreigner plays following completion of "The Ballad of Rocco", "Hollywood Nights" by Bob Seger will play when the three characters drive back to Michael's mansion from Blaine County in the "Subtle" approach for "The Big Score," and "I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You" by the Alan Parsons Project plays when Trevor kidnaps Devin Weston in "The Third Way." *If Michael chooses to abandon the Epsilom Program convoy during "Unknowing the Truth," "Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting" by Elton John will play once the mission is completed. *Occasionally, Loggins monologues about the '80s in between songs and finishes by saying, "I'm alright." This most likely was meant to queue his song, "I'm Alright," before it was removed from the station. *At the end of the film, Meltdown, "The Breakup Song" by the Greg Kihn Band plays. *When "I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man)" begins to play, there is a chance that Loggins will say he is playing, "'I'm Free', by me," as he is the singer. *Los Santos Rock Radio may be loosely based on 100.3 The Sound or 95.5 KLOS, which are classic rock stations located in Los Angeles. *This radio station plays during all Offroad Races. *Songs from this station will play in Ammu-Nation stores, with the exception of the shooting range locations in Pillbox Hill and Cypress Flats and in the Little Seoul stores, which play Channel X and the rural stores, which plays Rebel Radio. *This radio station plays at the Mr. Spoke Bike Rental stand. *In the original PS3/XBox 360 version, Kenny Loggins says "We built this city on new beginnings" possibly referencing the song "We Built This City" by Starship, which appears on the station in the enhanced version. *The font used on the billboard is the same used in the "Vice City" and "Vice City Stories" titles, the font is known as Mistral. Video See Also *KGBH, a radio station in GTA2 that also plays classic rock. *K-DST, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that also plays classic rock. *Liberty Rock Radio 97.8, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes that also plays classic rock. *Emotion 98.3, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays rock ballads. *Flash FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays another song by The Alan Parsons Project. Navigation de:Los Santos Rock Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Classic Rock Stations